


Two souls, One heartbeat

by anterograded_me



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Character Death, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Violence, sulay if you squint your eyes, warring nations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anterograded_me/pseuds/anterograded_me
Summary: The world is cruel and unfair, but Jeonghan doesn't mind whatever hell the world is, as long as he's with Seungcheol. And frankly, Seungcheol thinks the same.





	1. Prologue

"Where are you, you little bastard?" Ren howled in the empty hallway that leads to Jeonghan's room. Jeonghan warily watched as his brother hastily slides the door.

 

"What did I told you about going outside huh?" Ren angrily spat at Jeonghan.

 

"Ge, I-I just went out a little bit to bre-" PAK! A heavy palm connected with Jeonghan's left cheek. The poor boy fell to the ground. Ren started kicking the young boy. All Jeonghan did was mewl softly, trying very hard not to make a sound because he knows that will only spur his brother's intent in hurting him. Having enough of kicking his younger brother, Ren pulled Jeonghan's brown locks to make the boy rise from being slumped in the floor, while Jeonghan wince from the pain of his hair being pulled from the scalp. Jeonghan never dared to grab his brother's arms to lessen the pain. He knew from experience that doing so will only end to another slap, or if luckily, a set of punches in his ribs.

"You have no right to exist much more go outside. You are a shame of this family, be thankful I still let you stay alive, don't ask for more. You are entitled to nothing." With that, Ren's anger subsided a little bit. He lets go of Jeonghan. Jeonghan curled up and cry silently in his room that serves as his entire world.

 

 

The young boy sighed. His father just got home, and clearly drunk. As the man tried to walk towards his room, he almost fell to the ground if not for the boy who caught him.

 

“Don’t touch me you murderer." The man shouts as he pushes the boy. The boy retracted, clearly affected by the word 'murderer'. As soon as the man entered his room, he started crying, calling the name of his wife.

 

"Why did you leave me with this cursed child, my love?" The man continued to wail. Seungcheol's also crying, sitting in the middle of the receiving area of the house as he waits for his father. Soon enough the said man come out. He stormed towards Seungcheol and kicked the boy squared in his chest. The boy fell, and not long after his father is on top of him, cursing him. When the first punch land on the boy's face, the other punches followed not too long. The boy' nose soon drip with blood. That halts the man's ministration towards his son. He got up and returned to his room to cry once again. The boy laid on the floor, listening to his father's tears, as droplets of water also fell from his eyes.


	2. CHAPTER 1

A new city welcomed Jeonghan as he, together with his father and beloved brother, traveled to the nearby country. His father has some business with a palace official of this country. He was brought along because his father feared his mother would come and get Jeonghan once he left his son alone. It would have been perfect if their father didn't bring along Ren as well.

Unlike Jeonghan, Ren is here to learn the ways of his father's trade, in preparation for when he inherits the family business. But Jeonghan is sure that more than anything else, all Ren could think about is how to torment him, as seemingly because Ren hates it when he gets out of the house, or maybe Ren simply hates his existence.

As soon as he entered the room, Ren was behind him, roughly pulling his hair. "Don't even think of telling father, I'll kill you if you do." Jeonghan just nod. He knows by now that voicing out his answer only further irritates his brother which equates to more bruises so he remained quite when Ren knee him in the gut. Ren is smart; he knows not to leave any visible mark in Jeonghan so their father wouldn't know how badly he treats his younger brother.

 

Honestly, Jeonghan can't understand why would his father need to have him, Ren is more than enough son for their father. Why did his father took responsibility of his bastard son from a prostitute? He could have left Jeonghan in his prostitute mother, sure Jeonghan wouldn't have a bright future there, he would surely follow his mother's footstep, after all, he inherited his mother's look, but that life looks more promising than this life filled with abuse from his 17 years old brother. Ren, from their first meeting, made sure Jeonghan knows-feels, really- how much he hates Jeonghan. And Jeonghan is scared that one of these days, Ren might just stab him to death. So much for a happy life in Jeonghan's opinion.

That day came too soon in Jeonghan's opinion.

 

Soon, as in two days in this trip.

 

Ren realized that he found the right opportunity to get rid of his brother. Here in a foreign country where noone knows them. He dragged Jeonghan out of the house they are currently residing in when his father left for his meeting with some merchants.

 

Seungcheol was busy gathering herbs at the nearby forest when he heard a scream followed by an angry shout. He hides behind the bush because he knows he's not supposed to get involve in other's fight. Then he saw a small figure pass his vision. The victim is a boy the same his age. He's wounded by the arm, his beautiful silk clothes is decorated with an angry red. Then he heard a devious laugh, a laugh that sent chills in his spine.

Seungcheol is a practical boy, he deals with things that could benefit him and avoids things that will only complicate his life. But he can't understand why does want to help this boy so badly, when in his mindset, it will not only lead to complications, it might even endanger his dear life. Seungcheol was torn between helping and just staying in the sidelines that he didn't notice that the assailant already caught up with the boy. The assailant is a young man, probably hadn't reach the coming-of-age yet, he suddenly yank the boy's loose hair and the boy cried out of pain. The young man spoke to the boy in a language Seungcheol wasn't familiar, but he's sure it’s only filled with spite. The boy just violently shakes, seemingly pleading his assailant, probably to spare his life. Because Seungcheol is sure the young man want nothing but to kill the boy, this isn't just bullying he is witnessing, it’s a murder in process

 

The hell with practicality, Seungcheol sprint towards the pair with only one thing in mind.

The look of that helpless boy that felt so familiar with Seungcheol.

Maybe that was how he looks likes whenever he's being hurt by his father.

Maybe his desire to be helped is what pushed Seungcheol to shove the young man away from the boy, grabbing the young boy's soft, slender hand and running deeply towards the forest. Maybe he just found his solace in the boy.

And maybe he can stop being alone in facing the ugliness of this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly cross-posting chapters from aff, please forgive my lazy ass, work is killing me and I'm trying to escape reality by roamin around ao3


	3. CHAPTER 2

I'm going to die.

 

That’s all Jeonghan could think of as his brother pulled out a knife out of nowhere and stabs it at Jeonghan's arm. He would have stayed put and waited for his death if his brother would just stab him straight in the heart. But it seems Ren didn't just want Jeonghan dead, he wanted him to suffer. The thought of feeling unimaginable pain and slow death ushered Jeonghan to flee from his brother. Ren seemed happy of the idea of Jeonghan running away, his maniac face coming in view, smilingly creepily at Jeonghan's pathetic figure. In no time, Ren caught up and all Jeonghan could do was pray that his brother would just end his life swiftly.

 

Jeonghan doesn’t have any aspirations in life, no dreams nor desires. It seems his mother's chant that 'Jeonghan was nothing but a mistake' seeped to the core of Jeonghan, because that's all Jeonghan believed in, that he was a mistake.

 

Out of nowhere, he saw a figure dashing towards them. At first Jeonghan thought that it was death itself. But when his sight clears from the tears he didn't notice he sheds, he saw a boy, probably the same age as him. He pushed Ren away from Jeonghan, grabs his hand and dashed towards the forest. Jeonghan couldn't comprehend what is happening; his brother's curses were being defeated by the sound of his rapid beating heart that he felt would burst any minute. All he sees ahead is the back of the boy; he has black short hair, dressed in simple clothes. Jeonghan was snapped out of his observation when the boy turned around and speak to him. He couldn't understand the words partly because it was different from his known language and partly because he wasn't really paying attention. He's lost in the boy's black eyes staring at his own. Jeonghan always thought that death look black and he's sure that once he dies, he would be staring at a black similar to this boy's eyes. The boy blushed, Jeonghan is sure that he saw the boy blushed before he faced ahead and continually dragged Jeonghan while running faster.

 

Soon, they no longer heard his brother's angry shouts so the boy stopped running, thinking it’s safe now. Jeonghan fell to his knees, he didn't thought he was this tired; Jeonghan has never really been physically strong, it was a wonder he ran that far. The boy is still catching his breath when he crouched down in front of Jeonghan, again he speaks in a foreign language, but Jeonghan felt the boy was asking a question. Before Jeonghan could answer, he was overwhelmed by a dizziness he doesn't know where originated. Then his arm suddenly throbbed painfully.

Ah, that's right; he was wounded in the arm. Everything turned dark.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Last week you brought in a wounded dog, a wounded bird a couple weeks before that, and now, this? Do you think my house is some sort of hospital or what, huh Seungcheol-ah?" The young man with a dazed look asked Seungcheol who can’t take his eyes off the long haired boy lying in the middle of Yixing's receiving area.

"Hyung, don't be like that. Don’t you feel sympathy towards him?"

"I certainly won't if this kid has a madman running after him. I wouldn't want that crazy man come knocking at my door with a knife at hand. I could heal people, not fight them."

"He won’t know this place. He looked like a foreigner. He's on the other side of the forest". Seungcheol still remembered how he panicked when the boy suddenly faint. He was afraid that the boy might have been stabbed somewhere and all the running made him lose blood. In that event, it wouldn't be the young man, but Seungcheol himself who have killed the boy, proving Seungcheol's father's accusation, that he is, indeed, a murderer. Thanks the heaven that wasn't the case when he notice the young boy's slow and weak breathing.

Seungcheol wasn't sure what to do so he carries the boy, who weighs lighter than Seungcheol's herb basket, to his Yixing hyung, since he knows a lot of things. He could even fix this boy.

And that's what Yixing did, although reluctant, he cleaned the wounded arm of the boy and even lays him comfortably in his only available bed. Yixing blamed his doctor's instinct for this.

"So what do you plan with this boy? Will you bring him to the guards?" Yixing asked the boy. He won't take the boy in. He won't take a single soul to live with him, ever again. That's why, even though he pities Seungcheol's life, he never asked the boy to just stay with him, he just can’t bear to be responsible for another human life, not again, not  when he wasn't able to protect his own family back then.

"As if they’ll do anything to help him, they would just throw him out in the streets or worse, sell him as a slave to some perverted aristocrat." Seungcheol spat harshly. Young as he maybe, Seungcheol is already aware of the evilness of this world. The rich abuses the poor, the poor, instead of helping one another, tricks; abuse and harm one another. And the emperor whose supposed to protect his citizens, comfortable sits in his throne and ignore his people's agony. Seungcheol isn't some grand idealist like the scholar named Jae suk who proclaimed that he will save this pathetic village but only ended up dead and robbed in the street one winter morning. Seungcheol is realistic. He doesn't need to change the world, he just needed to adapt and survive.

 

And he hopes this boy could, too.

"Then don't tell me.... Yixing trailed off.

 

Because he has decided that he'll take it himself the duty of protecting this boy.

 

"I'll take care of him hyung. Please let him stay at least until he wakes up." Seungcheol looked up to Yixing with intensities in his eyes Yixing hasn't seen in a long time.

"And your father?" Yixing inquired

And he'll make sure no one will ever lay a hand on this boy, not even his father.

"He won't do anything. I won't let him". Seungcheol looked at the boy. It might be a stupid thought, but Seungcheol might just have found his reason for existence in this asleep beauty.


	4. CHAPTER 3

It didn't take long for the boy to wake up, the next day, the boy wake up, just when Seungcheol arrived from his daily herb gathering.

Seungcheol was forced to return home simply because he doesn't want his drunken father to bother his Yixing hyung, looking for him. So once the dawn breaks, Seungcheol was at his feet, ready to gather herbs and fruits that he will bribe to his hyung for letting the boy stay at his home.

Jeonghan woke up to a wooden ceiling, mossy blanket and a very dry throat. There's a boy beaming beside him. He was surprised at first, until he remembered what happened yesterday, or the other day, he wasn't sure how long has he been unconscious.

"Who are you?" The first question Jeonghan asked the boy who, now he realized, saved his pathetic life. The boy looked confused.

The boy spoke and Seungcheol couldn't understand a thing.

"Hyung!!!" Seungcheol called his Yixing hyung. Yixing entered the room not long after he heard Seungcheol.

As the door slides open, Jeonghan was overwhelmed by many negative thoughts. What if this kid was paid by his brother? What if he's still in his brother's sick game? All his thought might have been reflected in his face, because the boy grabbed his arm.

 Jeonghan then remembered what his mother used to say to him: "Jeonghan, don’t trust the world and all people. Don’t believe kindness shown to you, it will be just a lie. No one will help you in this world, no one but yourself."

And it hit Jeonghan that this boy has no reason to help him at all. With that, he suddenly screamed and trashed away from the boy's hold in his arm.

The door opened.

"No, let me go, he will kill me!" Jeonghan shouted at the top of his lungs.

"No one's going to kill you." An adult entered and held his arm just like the boy did in his other arm.

Jeonghan struggled from the hold.

"Calm down, we won't hurt you!" Yixing exclaimed.

That's when Jeonghan realized that the adult also speak his mother tongue. He stopped struggling.

"You’re not Ren's men, are you? Jeonghan shyly asked.

"No. So you're Chinese." Yixing asked, still in Chinese dialect.

Seungcheol watched as the two converses. He has only move from his spot once, only to get water for the boy to drink. He can't take his eyes from the boy, who now he knows as Jeonghan. He was scared a while ago; he thought that the incident might have broken the boy, so he keeps watching the two talks in a language he can’t understand.

Suddenly the talk turn to what sounded to Seungcheol as argument because he saw Jeonghan clench his fist on top of his lap.

Yixing turned to him and spoke: "You have to bring him back Seungcheol. I'll help you bring him back to his father"

Seungcheol was taken aback. Did Yixing hyung forgotten in what condition Seungcheol brought Jeonghan in. Those people related to Jeonghan want him dead, and Yixing hyung want to return Jeonghan to them.

"What are you talking about hyung? Return him? That man will surely kill him this time" Seungcheol raised his voice.

"If you won’t bring him back, someone will come and find him. He's a son of a rich merchant; his father won’t just sit still and leave this country without his son."

"If his father really cared, why would he leave his son to a madman?"

"That was his brother you saw.

"Then all the more reason not to bring him back" Seungcheol can’t believe it, how could a man wished to kill his own brother. But then again, Seungcheol's father want him dead as well, so he really can't talk about that.

"We just have to explain it to his father. Then his father will handle it. Look Seungcheol, all this only happened because Jeonghan wont, can’t speak to his father, but if we or I do it in his place, I'm  sure his father will do something about it. You are too young to handle adult's problem." Yixing reasoned.

That made Seungcheol think. Then suddenly he looked at Jeonghan, he can't talk to Seungcheol but his eyes conveyed it all, he's pleading Seungcheol. And Seungcheol doesn't have the heart to let him down.

"Or we can just hide him. They won’t turn the village upside down won't they?" Seungcheol smiled subtly and sheepishly.

*sigh*

 

YIxing has been sighing since yesterday. He can't  believe he let two 11 years old boys talk him into their 'cause'-as how would Seungcheol put it- but really, how can he lose to two young adolescent boys in a debate where, clearly, he was the right, sane, mature one. The worst part was even though the two don’t know what each other says, their words matched, complemented one another.

Maybe because he has to argue in two language that he lost. That's right, maybe that’s the reason, Yixing said to himself. So here he is now, at the town square, eyeing every house, looking for a specific red roofed house that Jeonghan described.

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan are now in a looking- or not looking competition. The silence is so awkward that their previous unity against Yixing looked like a pigment of the imagination. When Yixing insisted to return Jeonghan, with or without Seungcheol's permission, the two didn't stop defending their side of the conversation like stubborn adults. What was surprising was that when Seungcheol stopped speaking, Jeonghan would follow and back to Seungcheol again. Yixing wasn't given a chance to defend his reasoning because of that. So Jeonghan was given another day to stay at Yixing's

Seungcheol decided that he can’t bear with this silence. He exhale so loud so Jeonghan would look at him

"Jeonghan" he pats his chest "Seungcheol" At that movement, Jeonghan understand what the boy meant. His name is...

"xiungchil?" Jeonghan's melodic voice spoked. Seungcheol laughed so hard at the foreign name he was called. He shouldn't be laughing. He should be insulted, but the serious, yet cute face that Jeonghan showed was priceless, he can’t complain.

"No." He shakes his head. "Seuungg. Cheoool" He pronounced slower and clearer.

Jeonghan tried again

"Siu.. Seungchul?" Jeonghan eyed the boy if he will laugh again. Instead, the boy smiled at him, the brightest smile Jeonghan ever saw in his entire life.

"That's right Jeonghan, I'm Seungcheol" And he held out hand which Jeonghan took.

"Seungcheol. Seungcheol". Jeonghan repeated like a mantra. And even in his mind, Jeonghan kept on repeating the only name he ever really liked, he even liked it more than his name.

Seungcheol.


	5. CHAPTER 4

"You two are so lucky." Yixing said dejectedly after he returned from the town square. The two boys were shyly smiling at each other, something must have happened while he was gone. Seungcheol turned around; delight clear in his face as he heard Yixing spoke.

 

"What happened hyung?" Seungcheol asked.

 

"Well, apparently, his father's stay here is unannounced and not in accordance with the law, so he can’t really launch a manhunt for his son. All he could do is hire some men which wouldn't be hard to avoid."

Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan and smiled, and Jeonghan understood what that smile mean, he also smiled to Seungcheol. Yixing watched the two and couldn't help but smile as well, these two kids smile like the children they are when in reality, they are already facing adult's problems.

"But you know our agreement Seungcheol; he can't stay here with me."

"I know that hyung, in fact, I'm bringing him home this afternoon." Seuncheol turned to Yixing

 

"And your father?"

"He's always too wasted whenever he got home, he won't even notice Jeonghan there. But you must help us understand each other first."

The three spend the afternoon teaching Jeonghan some Hangul, Seungcheol's language. Jeonghan because Seungcheol has proven himself to be the worst case of a student, and mandarin is a very complicated language for an average person, so much more for Seungcheol to handle. No, Seungcheol is not stupid; it’s just that he didn’t receive proper education. His father didn’t allow him to go to school, partly because he can’t financially, and mostly because he just doesn’t really wanted to.

By the time the sky turned orange with the setting of the sun, Seungcheol decided that it’s time for them to go home. Seungcheol dressed Jeonghan in his plain, peasant clothes and not the shiny silk Jeonghan wore when they first met. Seungcheol doesn’t want to catch anyone's attention and those silks would do just that.

They made it home, hands still intertwined, with no hitch at all. Seungcheol brought Jeonghan to his room.

"Stay here, don’t go out" Seungcheol said while gesturing hand movements to reinforce what he meant. Yixing and he taught Jeonghan the basic words, but still unfamiliar with those words. Jeonghan nodded to show that he understood.

After feeding Jeonghan a simple meal, probably incomparable to what he is used to, Seungcheol decided to wait for his father in the living room, if his father wouldn't see him anywhere outside his room, the man would sure come barging in his room, which would end up badly since Jeonghan is hiding there. Before Seungcheol could get up, he felt Jeonghan grabbed his arm. He looked at the boy. Jeonghan looked up with his eyes speaking a thousand messages for Seungcheol

"Thank..you Seungcheol" Jeonghan said in his broken hangul. Seungcheol had the urge to touch Jeonghan, and before he noticed it himself, his hand is reaching out to Jeonghan's head and settle in the top of his hair. He pets Jeonghan's soft hair. It's softer than any silk and Seungcheol pet his hair longer than what is normally allowed. Seungcheol again told Jeonghan not to go out and went to the living room.

Seungcheol's father came drunk, as expected. When Seungcheol tried to help him stand straight, he shoved the poor boy away. The drunken man swayed and Seungcheol yet again came to his aid.

"Don't touch me!" the man shouted as he landed a slap in Seungcheol's left cheek. Seungcheol didn't budge from where he stands, already used to his father's heavy hands.  "Appa, you're drunk, let me help you." he again tried to reach out to his father.

'I said don’t touch me!" The man shouted and pushed Seungcheol so hard; he fell flat on the floor. While swaying, he hovered over Seungcheol and started punching the boy's face.

Seungcheol remained still, pain already forgotten. All he could think at that moment was Jeonghan inside his room. He is afraid that Jeonghan might come out and his father would see the boy. More than anything else, he doesn't want his father to see Jeonghan, because in his drunken state, he might hurt Jeonghan as well. His father already had enough of punching him and swayed towards his own room, probably to cry, Seungcheol bet.

Seungcheol went inside only to find a scared Jeonghan curled into a ball in the corner of the room. As soon as Jeonghan saw Seungcheol entered, he rushed toward the boy and saw the bruises in his face. Seungcheol saw the worry in Jeonghan's eyes. He smiled although it hurts.

 

"Jeonghan, I'm fine" he said slowly to make Jeonghan understand. Seungcheol was taken aback when suddenly Jeonghan hugged him. It was an innocent, child-like hug and it sent warmth and comfort in Seungcheol's heart. Tears started to fall from Seungcheol's eyes, while he hugged Jeonghan back, and tighter. Seungcheol realized that for the first time, he didn't cry because he is sad, but because he is happy. He thought that it is really the right decision to take Jeonghan with him.

"I’m alright." he kept repeating to Jeonghan to assure the boy that he really is, for the first time in his life, he is alright.

 

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Seungcheol's father snores loudly, Seungcheol guided Jeonghan out of the house. He plans to leave Jeonghan to his Yixing hyung before he starts gathering herbs to sell in the market. Seungcheol would love to bring Jeonghan along, but since he needs to keep the boy out of sight of his faceless hunters, he couldn't risk dragging the boy around. Yixing hasn't even finish preparing his breakfast when the two boys came knocking at his door. Unfortunately for Yixing, he can't do anything but welcome Jeonghan to eat breakfast with him while Seungcheol suddenly disappeared. Yixing and Jeonghan spent the morning learning Hangul, Jeonghan showed promising talent in learning the language. Yixing believed Jeonghan could be a genius prodigy.

Seungcheol returned earlier than expected, sweating and panting. Yixing observed how excited Seungcheol is just seeing Jeonghan; he hasn't seen this side of Seungcheol after the boy's pet dog died. The two boys spend the afternoon playing by Yixing's backyard. By the time the sun started to set, the two started walking home.

After eating dinner together, just like the night before, Sengcheol instructed Jeonghan to stay inside the room, but before he could leave Jeonghan tugged at his sleeve. Seungcheol sits in front of Jeonghan to hear what the boy has to say.

"Do- don't go there, just stay here. If he se-sees you, he will hu-hurt you again...” Jeonghan said through his rough but improving Hangul.

Seungcheol can't help but smile at Jeonghan's concern for him.

"It's okay Jeonghan-ah, I'm used to it already. It just felt like ant bite to me now" Seungcheol patted the top of Jeonghan's head. It's beginning to be a habit now for Seungcheol to pet Jeonghan's head.

"No one co-could get used to being hit and feeling pain. I kn-know be-because I tried getting u-used to Ren's punishment, but I can't, not even after two years of constant beating." Jeonghan answered softly.

It hurts Seungcheol to think that Jeonghan has to suffer all those abuse from his brother. Suddenly, Seungcheol realized how angry he got over Jeonghan when he never felt that for his father who constantly beat him as well. Jeonghan truly is a very important person for Seungcheol, more important than himself. And to protect him, Seungcheol is willing to do everything.

"If I don't come out, he will come here and he will see you, he might even hurt you as well. I'd rather suffer than let him harm you. So don't worry so much Jeonghan-ah, I'm tough and strong." With that, Seungcheol went out of the room and waited for his father.

Jeonghan anxiously waited for Seungcheol. He heard Seungcheol's father's angry wail. He ducked his head down. Why can't violence cease to exist in his life, first his brother, now Seungcheol's father, it's really unfair how he and Seungcheol are left alone to fight this violent and cruel world, them who has no strength to fight. Is it really their crime to be born in this world?

Seungcheol returned in his room with a bruised cheek and a smile. Jeonghan welcomed him with a hug.

 

"Seungcheol's father, why is he like that?" Jeonghan asked Yixing one cloudy morning.

Yixing felt a pang in his heart when he heard Jeonghan asked that. He knew how is Seungcheol suffering from his father, but he can't do anything when he's too scared to care for another human. He cares for Seungcheol, and even for this boy Jeonghan, but it's a different story once he let them inside his house. It's like having an unbreakable attachment towards them. And he can't afford another attachment in his life. Suho is the last, no, Suho WAS the last person he allowed to enter his life.

"Seungcheol's father loved his wife so much. He's a very hardworking man, he's not rich but he's contented by just having his wife at her side. Seungcheol's mother was a lovely woman, but she had a weak heart. Her condition worsened when she gave birth to Seungcheol. She might be weak but she was happy for she had Seungcheol, the child with innocent eyes and radiant smile. When Seungcheol was 5 years old, he liked playing by the river bank just beyond that forest where he found you. He fell into the river just as his mother came to bring Seungcheol home. Seeing as her beloved son in danger, the mother didn't thought twice and saved his child. Seungcheol was saved, but his mother died saving him. His father couldn't accept the fact that his beloved wife died. He hated his own son for surviving. He blamed Seungcheol for the death of his wife. When Seungcheol's mother died, a part of his father died as well. He became a different man. People tried to help, but they weren't successful. By the time I came here, people stopped trying to help Seungcheol; they turned their back because they can't face Seungcheol straight face while looking at his bruised face. That boy learned how to live for himself while staying with his abusive father. " Yixing ended the depressing story.

"That's wrong" Jeonghan muttered. Yixing smiled. "So is your brother" he reminded the boy.

"That's different. Ren has every right to hate me. I'm the child of a prostitute. While his mother laid sick in her bed waiting for her husband, father was fooling around with my mother. I was the final nail in her coffin, when she learned of my existence, her heart wasn't able to fight the pain, and she died from heart attack." Jeonghan told Yixing while looking directly into his eyes.

"It's not much of difference from Seungcheol's case; you two were both blamed for crimes you didn't commit." Jeonghan stayed quiet.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-warning!!  
> This chapter has violence, altho my incompetence as a writer prevented me from making it as detailed and as explicit as possible, i dont want to trigger anyone, hence the trigger-warning. Also, character death Warning. 

Jeonghan is happy. For the first time in his life, he is happy and contented and he felt companionship he never felt before, not even when he's with his mother, nor when he is with his father. It's like his place is right here, right beside Seungcheol. They continued the arrangement of Jeonghan hiding in the room while Seungcheol face his drunken father and when Seungcheol return to Jeonghan, the boy would hug him and that will magically make the pain go away. Jeonghan is still not comfortable seeing Seungcheol beaten up, but he really can't do anything so instead he makes sure to help Seungcheol with his wounds.

Life is not perfect, but for Jeonghan, it is more than enough, more than he could ask for.

 

But perhaps the universe doesn't allow anyone to be happy the same way Jeonghan is, because one night change the little paradise Jeonghan and Seungcheol build for themselves.

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

For the first time in years, Seungcheol's father is not drunk. He decided not to get wasted tonight. There is something bugging him for a while now.

He always hears whispering from Seungcheol's room at night, after the boy has retired to his room.  Most of the time, he is busy crying for his pathetic life to notice everything, but he knows, always hear, the telltale sniffing of the boy. Those whimpers he hears from his wife's murderer makes the loneliness and pain he felt a little bit tolerable. To know someone is hurting out there, perhaps not as much as he felt, but the person in question is still hurt enough to shed tears makes him feel a little less pathetic.

 

 But that boy hadn't been crying for these past few nights. He accepts his punishment wordlessly, with determination in his eyes that the man can't fully comprehend, and return to his room without a hitch.

And the whispers.

Those will crawl through the thin wall. The man can't help but be paranoid. At first he thought, he's going crazy, hearing those whispers. Then he thought the boy must be the one going crazy, talking to himself at night. Then he saw fine silk clothes hanging outside their home together with the measly clothes of Seungcheol. And he realized the boy must be onto something not good. His suspicion grows further when he heard the guards of the governor talking about the hefty monetary reward for anyone who can bring a Chinese merchant's son back.

So he decided not to drink tonight just so he can investigate.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeonghan and Seungcheol are having their dinner when the door opened and showed Seungcheol’s father. Mr. Choi’s face showed shock which quickly morphed into hatred.

“Who is this?” came Mr. Choi’s angry voice

“Fa-Father” is Seungcheol’s weak reply

“I asked you, who is this kid with you?” The father approached the two children.

“Let me explain, let’s talk inside your room” Seungcheol tried bravely. He needs to calm his father, away from Jeonghan if possible. His father isn’t drunk, but that doesn’t give the assurance that he will not hurt Jeonghan out of anger.

Mr. Choi is now in front of the two boys. Jeonghan is shaking, so is Seungcheol. The man suddenly grabbed Seungcheol by his shirt and raised the boy from the wooden floor.

“Are you deaf? I’m asking, who is this kid?” He flung the boy towards the wall and he walked towards Jeonghan who is now looking at Seungcheol worriedly, while stepping back away from Mr. Choi. Seungcheol whimpered as his back hit the wooden wall. Mr. Choi grow frustrated of the scared look in Jeonghan’s eyes He suddenly yanked the boy’s long hair. He looked the boy in the eye; his breathe ghosting over Jeonghan’s face.

“Who are you kid? What are you doing in my house?” He asked Jeonghan. The boy shivered in the intensity of Mr. Choi’s glare. The man turned Jeonghan’s head from side to side as he yanks the boy’s hair, looking at his face, as if assessing his value. The man chuckled.

“You don’t look Korean to me” the man sneered. “Perhaps, is your father a Chinese merchant?” Mr. Choi asked. The word ‘Chinese’ brought emotion to the fear-stricken face of the boy in Mr. Choi’s hand. The man realized he found himself a golden goose. He just needs to bring the boy to the Governor’s office, and he can claim the reward money. The idea made him laugh.

Seungcheol approached his father and tugged at his father’s arm that is still yanking Jeonghan’s hair.

“Father, please, let Jeonghan go. You’re hurting him” he pleaded with his father. Mr.  Choi let the boy go, in favor of landing a punch in Seungcheol’s face. Jeonghan fell, slumping by himself in the floor, looking up at Seungcheol and his father

“Don’t touch me, you filthy rat. How dare you sneak behind my back? Are you planning to surrender this kid for the reward money and keep it for yourself, huh?” the man spat at his son

“What reward money? Did anyone know he’s in here?” Seungcheol asked, panicking at the thought that Jeonghan’s hunter may have found their house already.

“You don’t know that this kid has money atop his head? Then stop worrying, I’ll bring him to the Governor tomorrow” his father’s nonchalant answer. Seungcheol then realize what his father’s planning to do. He’ll give Jeonghan back, to his father and his crazy, murderous brother.

For the first time, Seungcheol felt anger towards his father.

“You can’t take Jeonghan. I’m not letting you” Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan towards him, hiding the boy behind his back, looking at his father defiantly. His father heard the rebellious tone, for the first time, from the cursed child who killed his wife. All he sees is red.

He yanked the boy’s shirt with one hand and delivers a punch with another hand.

“You dare raise your voice to me huh? You little shit!!” and the punches keeps coming at Seungcheol. Jeonghan shrieked, for the first time he sees the violence that Seungcheol suffers from his father. Before Jeonghan can comprehend everything, he’s throwing himself at Seungcheol’s father to stop him from punching the boy.

Seungcheol watched as his father yanked his arm from Jeonghan’s hold.

“Let go of me!” the man shouted as he wiggle his arm to remove the boy, but the boy is stubborn, he won’t budge. The man was forced to let go of Seungcheol so he can push the long-haired boy away from him. The push was strong; Jeonghan hit the wall with a thud. That snapped something inside Seungcheol as he push towards his father. He knocks the man from his feet and is now lying on the ground.

That angers the father more, to the point he is blinded white by rage. He placed his hand at the boy’s neck, slowly getting up and suddenly choked the boy. Seungcheol grabbed his father’s arms, but he’s too strong

“So you are now showing your horns, you devil. All these times, accepting my punches, I bet you are dying to hit me back, huh? The man said as he pants in anger. He tightens his squeeze in the boy’s neck, Seungcheol continued struggling with his arms and legs, trying but not reaching his father. “Let me tell you this you murderer. I won’t let you do what you did to my wife, you can’t kill me” he shakes the boy by his hold in the boy’s neck.

Jeonghan is dizzy; he hit his head pretty hard in the wall. When his vision started to clear, he saw Seungcheol, with his feet above the floor, being choked by his father. Jeonghan is mad, he is so mad he can’t see anything else but Seungcheol. And then his sight landed on the object beside him, resting on the floor is Seungcheol’s sickle that he always brings whenever he gathers herbs.

Jeonghan came rushing towards the two with the sickle in his right hand. He saw as life slowly left Seungcheol, the boy is almost unconscious. Without thinking of the consequences, he swings the sickle and it landed on the man’s arm. The man shrieked, his arm is still intact, but the sickle was stuck in the flesh just in the middle of his arm.

Jeonghan rushed to Seungcheol who is now coughing as he tries to inhale as much air as he can. Jeonghan tried to catch the boy’s eyes just so he can be sure that the boy is fine when suddenly the man approached them and he yanked Jeonghan by the hair away from Seungcheol. The man threw the boy into the opposite side of the room where he landed on the table, crushing it. Jeonghan groaned from the pain, he saw the man approaching him and he tried to get up but he is already hurt and his vision keeps spinning.

Seungcheol recovered from being choked, he saw his father approaching Jeonghan with a sickle in his left hand. Without thinking twice, he grabbed his father’s left arm and tried to take the sickle away. The man cannot grapple with the boy as well as he originally could because he can’t use his other arm, he dropped the sickle but not before kicking the boy in the stomach. Seungcheol fell to the ground and his father started kicking him.

“It’s your entire fault. It’s not enough that you took away my wife, made my life miserable, now you brought a pest and both of you are planning to kill me! But I won’t let you. I will kill you first and then I’ll drag that boy to where he should but not before I cut off his fingers and feed them to him!!” the man shouted. He gained the upper hand against Seungcheol and is now choking the boy again while he laughs maniacally.

Jeonghan get up once again for Seungcheol, always for Seungcheol. He saw the sickle just a hairbreadth away from Seungcheol’s hand. He contemplated of quietly picking it up, but then he saw something glint beside him. He didn’t notice that he was tossed to the part of the room where the utensils were kept. The thing that was glinting was the knife Seungcheol used a while ago to cut the apples for their dessert in their supposed dinner.

He made the mistake of just hitting the arm, this time he will do it correctly to protect Seungcheol, only Seungcheol. He picks up the knife and walk towards the two, more resolutely than ever. He held the knife in his both hands, clutched right in front of his chest.

 

The man who is supposed to be Seungcheol’s father that should be protecting the boy is still busy choking his son. In that moment it’s as if time stand still, the two boys met eye to eye, before the long-haired boy did the thing that will forever change his life.

Without hesitation, to protect the boy he cared most in the world, Jeonghan stab the knife at the man’s defenseless back.

The man flinched. 

Jeonghan pulled the knife and stab it again. Lower this time.

The man looked back; blood slowly drips from his mouth.

Jeonghan pulled it again, and stab it again,

 

Pulled it and stab it.

 

Again

 

Again       

 

Again

 

He stabs the man for more than 8 times, as the man looks him in the eyes, as if blaming him and telling him to stop.

But he never stops, not until he was sure that there’s no life reflected in those eyes that bore hole in to his whole being.

He only stopped when all he sees is red.

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted from aff, just thought that it would be good publishing it in an another platform. This is my first time publishing story in ao3, so please guide my lost soul, do tell me if i'm doing something wrong or if i can do things better. I dont know how to tag, forgive my dumb flat ass.


End file.
